ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21
is the 7th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (ORAS). Synopsis Ruby and Sapphire ride with Rayquaza and face the Grand Meteor. With the help of their friends and associates, the Grand Meteor shatters. Just as the planet seems to be saved, Ruby and Sapphire face a foe Giovanni recognizes. Chapter Plot Ruby and Sapphire have equipped themselves with the suits. The Trick Master clarifies they only have to get Rayquaza to Mega Evolve and use Dragon Ascent, while the suits' core will teleport them back to the planet. Ruby wonders about the Key Stones they have and is told these are Zinnia and Aster's Key Stones, while Sapphire has the Jade Orb as well. Emerald grins, thinking it would suck if Ruby and Sapphire couldn't see each other, while they just put their Contest costumes on. Sapphire replies even if they hate it, they can see each other every day. Ruby takes offense to Sapphire's words, who claims she just said wrong words. Sapphire is furious at Ruby, though everyone around them grins at such pettiness. Wallace asks them to calm down, since they can settle such things after they return and has decided to take them to Rayquaza in his aircar. Steven hears how noisy it is outside; Rayquaza descends down to Ruby and Sapphire and grabs them away. Emerald yells out to them, while Steven asks of Wallace to contact the team to prepare themselves, while he goes to contact the other regions. As everyone takes place to attack the meteorite, Rayquaza, who is hold Ruby and Sapphire, speeds up. Ruby and Sapphire look at each other before finding themselves in outer space. Ruby looks at the Grand Meteor and wonders if Rayquaza can shatter it. Sapphire notes Rayquaza isn't anxious nor hesitant, as it awaits their commands. Ruby and Sapphire command Rayquaza to unleash its power, as Rayquaza Mega Evolves. Mega Rayquaza speeds up and uses Dragon Ascent, charging towards the meteor. The meteor shatters, and Professor Cozmo announces the meteor's mass starts reducing down, much to everyone's happiness. Steven commands everyone to launch their attacks; the united attack crushes the meteorite. Everyone cheers, while Mr. Stone asks Steven to ask the team to dispose of the fragments. As Emerald cheers with the Trick Master, he notices something on the screen. A pyramid appears and activates, while Shelly and Tabitha see the life support system link has been cut off. Mr. Stone fears something is inside the triangle, while Zinnia and Emerald are worried about Ruby and Sapphire, who, along with Mega Rayquaza, face Deoxys. Emerald has Hoopa conjure a portal to save Ruby and Sapphire, but instead, meteorite fragments come out of the portal, which makes Emerald annoyed. Deoxys has the meteorite fragments fall on the planet, which makes Red worried they have a new threat. Cozmo is shocked to see the meteorite's chunks are merging together and are falling down on Sootopolis City, in specific coordinates. Giovanni comes out and knows well Deoxys is the being he created and threw away. Ruby recalls Red told them about the being from outer space, while Sapphire has Mega Rayquaza aim for Deoxys' crystal on its chest. Using Dragon Ascent, Mega Rayquaza hits Deoxys, which disables the crystal and making Deoxys float away. Ruby is glad the planet is finally saved. He turns to Sapphire, who apologizes to Ruby for throwing away the tickets for the constellation show, the Litleonids. Sapphire is sad they can't watch that show, but Ruby laughs, since they don't need that. Ruby holds Sapphire's hand and float in outer space, gazing at the asteroids that fly around them. Sapphire is touched she is with Ruby for this final moment. Just then, Ruby and Sapphire separate from each other and cry for one another. Fortunately, Rayquaza takes both of them and they head back to the planet to rejoin others, who welcome their arrival. Emerald rests, as the world has been saved. However, Hoopa starts pulling things out of the ring, causing Emerald to get hit. Ruby, however, finds a Mega Stone, the Diancite. Ruby thanks Hoopa, while Emerald explains he did let Hoopa train a bit by searching for that Mega Stone. Ruby is thankful for that, since Mr. Stone would take Diancie tomorrow back to Kalos. Hoopa is shocked, but Emerald explains even if it and Diancie are far away, they can still be destined to be together. Emerald asks Ruby did he give Rayquaza some Pokéblocks, to which Ruby confirms. Ruby explains he did give Rayquaza a Pokéblock to thank it for the things it did and as a token to ask for further assistance, even if it would mean 1000 years later. Ruby does not know what to do next, but Emerald reminds him Sapphire is waiting for him. Emerald comments how Ruby can identify a Pokémon's nature, but does not know anything about a human's feelings. Ruby and Emerald split up, as the latter has to speak to the Frontier Brains. At the Contest Hall, Sapphire is annoyed she had to wait for Ruby for so long. Ruby simply states he wanted to make Sapphire look as best as she can for her debut in Contest Spectaculars. Sapphire wonders if Ruby didn't want to do this for himself, ordering they need to change their clothes. With the meteorite being crushed, Ruby and Sapphire enjoy their time at the Contest Spectaculars. They feel they will forget about this day, but do their best today to anticipate tomorrow. Still, they know they can protect their future; they can help people and Pokémon out, and even understand their reasons. Ruby has Mega Diancie use Dazzling Gleam and Sapphire's Phado uses Giga Impact. Debuts Pokémon Mega Diancie Item Diancite Trivia *This is the final chapter of the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc. Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 3 chapters